1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of manufacturing a contact bridge for an electric switching apparatus which contact bridge has an electrically highly conductive overlay and a concave-shaped support member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is desirable to make contact bridges of the foregoing type with a low mass. However, such contact bridges must have relatively great stiffness; in addition, high conductivity in the direction of the current flow is required.
Such contact bridges have, therefore, been fabricated as stamped and bent iron parts. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,818,170. A copper overlay and the electrical contacts proper are soldered onto this type of contact bridge, i.e., a bent iron contact bridge. The disadvantage of such contact bridges is that their manufacturing costs are relatively high.